


Aquariums

by CiaranthePage



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8292875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiaranthePage/pseuds/CiaranthePage
Summary: Prompt:"jaynonical said: maybe something with Peridot and Steven?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Peri is agender btw  
> also this is _yet again_ super old (2015) but I thought it was cute enough to repost  
>  i'm not actually sure how i feel about lapidot atm but at the time i wrote this, the ship was everywhere and kinda cute

"Hey Perriiddoott," Lapis said, sliding up next to her datemate.

 

"Yes, Lapis?" Peridot looked over. "I thought you were going to work early today."

 

"About that ..."

 

Sighing, Peridot asked, "What is it?"

 

"Pearl asked me to watch Steven today, since Amethyst got called in, and I might have said yes."

 

"Lapis _you_ have to work too."

 

"That's where you come in!" Lapis spread her arms. "I need you to watch Steven while I work!"

 

" _Lapis_."

 

"Please? I can't just call and say 'nevermind' or leave him in the back room! Or even wandering around. Even at his age someone's gonna notice and then they'll probably call Garnet."

 

"He's old enough to stay home alone. I know, he's done it."

 

"Yeah, but Connie's out of town this week, so apparently they've been trying to not leave him by himself all day. It'd just be for the afternoon, I promise. We'll go pick him up on my lunch break."

 

Peridot sighed again, shoulders slumping. "Fine. I'll watch him for the afternoon. What do you even do with Steven?"

 

"He's been wanting to see where I work again, so you can just take him to the aquarium!"

 

"... he hasn't gone before?"

 

"Well he has but I might have told him over the phone about the new exhibit."

 

"Lapis!"

 

"Sorry! You know how excited he gets!"

 

About four hours later, Peridot was driving with Lapis over to the house Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl shared. Steven was sitting on the front steps, happily munching away on what appeared to be a slice of pizza. He waved at them when they drove up, standing quickly and pulling on his cheeseburger shaped backpack. Peridot might've only seen Steven twice, but she recognized  _that_.

 

"Lapis! Peridot! Hey!" Steven called, smiling.

 

"Hey Steven," Lapis replied, getting out of the car. Peridot stayed in her seat, drumming her fingers against the dashboard.

 

"So you're gonna watch me for today?" he asked, giving Lapis a quick hug.

 

"Not quite. I have work, so you're gonna hang out with Peridot at the aquarium until Amethyst comes to get you," Lapis explained.

 

"Oh cool!" Steven hopped into the back seat, setting his backpack down and buckling up. "I didn't know what we'd be doing so I packed a bunch of stuff to do in case we get bored!"

 

"Hmm," Peridot hummed. "We go have to stay close to the aquarium, though. Lapis and I only have one car right now."

 

Steven nodded, smiling and saying "Alright!"

 

They drove back, and Lapis and Steven talked back and forth as they drove. The three got lunch, and then returned to the aquarium. Lapis waved and went inside since Peridot and Steven had to buy tickets. "Pearl heard I was coming here so she gave me money to buy a ticket," Steven said, fishing around in his backpack. He pulled out about thirty dollars in cash, which Peridot took without really looking.

 

"The tickets are only like twenty dollars."

 

He shrugged and slung the backpack over his shoulder again. Peridot sighed, then stuck the money in the pocket of her hoodie. She pulled her wallet out of her pocket and counted out the cash, then put it all together. They waited in line for a bit, then got their tickets and went in with no problems.

 

"Oooh ooh, where's the new fish Lapis mentioned?" Steven asked, eyes shining.

 

"Uuhhh," Peridot looked around. She hadn't been inside the aquarium itself for quite some time. She didn't exactly have a lot of free time, normally. "I ... over there."

 

"Let's go!" Steven started off, then waited for her to follow.

 

Peridot fell into step with Steven, wondering if the fish really were in the direction they were heading. Steven ran excitedly from exhibit to exhibit, and once they  _did_ find the new fish, he couldn't contain his excitement and watched them for a full five minutes. Peridot couldn't see what was so exciting about the fish, really (she did take a peak at the information boards while Steven watched them swim and gave them names), but the whole endeavor was turning out easier than she thought. Occasionally he would talk to her more than Peridot was used to, but that wasn't too bad. It was mostly questions about how she felt about the fish, little things he wanted to know about her (like what she did and why she was wearing cargo pants in the summer), how she and Lapis had met, and what she kept in her pockets. Overall, he was a nice kid. She could see why Lapis liked to hang around this kid so much, especially since he was one of the first people who helped her, apparently.

 

Most of their conversations went something like,

 

"Hey Peridot, what are these?"

 

"Oh, those are ... sunfish."

 

"Wow! It's so big!"

 

"Yep. That's why there's a statue instead of multiple live ones."

 

"Do you think it likes living here?"

 

"I dunno."

 

"I hope so."

 

They wandered around, mostly managing to avoid the big family groups. They got caught up in one, but Steven started chatting excitedly with one of the younger kids and Peridot slid away from the mom's disapproving gaze when the older woman saw her take some stuff out of one of her pockets and start to mess with it. Steven also spotted a group of three teenagers who he apparently knew, since he scooted right up to them and started up a conversation. They seemed almost protective of Steven when Peridot came over, so she just left them be. By the time closing was growing close, Peridot was exhausted from all the socializing and running around. Lapis greeted them by one of the shark tanks, where Steven was excitedly talking to one of them. "I could swear on my life that kid could talk to animals," Peridot mumbled when Lapis came over. "They actually seem to  _respond_  when he talks. One of the fish almost  _replied_." _  
_

 

"That's Steven babe," Lapis giggled. "So I'm guessing you had fun?"

 

"Yep!" Steven said, smiling. "Peridot was really fun to hang around!"

 

"Oh good!" Lapis smiled. "She wasn't boring?"

 

" _Lapis_!" Peridot squeaked.

 

"Oh hush, you can be kind of quiet."

 

"She talked to me a lot! I had a lot of questions and she answered them as best as she could, not matter what it was!" Steven said.

 

Lapis laughed, "Look at you, bringing out the best in everyone. Amethyst is nearly here, so you should go get ready for her to pick you up outside. Want me to walk you out?"

 

"I'm good, you guys probably wanna talk, since Lapis has been working today," Steven said, pulling on his backpack. "It was really fun hanging out with you Peridot! You should hang out with me and Lapis sometime! See you guys later!"

 

Steven started walking towards the entrance, and Lapis nudged Peridot teasingly. "He's got a point," she said. "I didn't know you had that much socializing in you."

 

"He'sagoodkid," Peridot mumbled.

 

"Hmm?"

 

"I said he's a good kid."

 

"Yeah, I know."


End file.
